There are several labyrinth-type games of skill that are currently known, where the user must lead a ball between an entry point and an exit point through a labyrinthine path arranged between said points.
The most usual of these include two-dimensional labyrinths, or 2D labyrinths, which may adopt different shapes, the most usual of which being rectangular or circular. These labyrinths comprise a fixed labyrinthine path that does not admit any modifications from the user. Once the game is solved the first few times, users acquire the necessary knowledge to complete it successively as often as they wish in a mechanical and repetitive manner, losing with it interest in the game.
Three-dimensional labyrinths or 3D labyrinths, which mainly adopt a cylindrical shape, are much less frequent. These labyrinths comprise a dynamic labyrinthine path that can be modified by the user in order to face a different challenge every time he or she plays the game. They are generally formed by a plurality of cylindrical bodies and a longitudinal shaft, where said longitudinal shaft is configured to pierce and align the cylindrical bodies and to allow the rotation thereof with respect to said shaft. Each cylindrical body presents an outer wall with a labyrinthine path configured to be traversed by a ball between an entry into the labyrinthine path and an exit therefrom. The individualized rotation of each body allows the user to modify the route of the ball during the game between a starting point and an ending point thereof.
However, existing cylindrical labyrinths present important inconveniences that affect the correct operation thereof and that dull the game. In that sense, the labyrinthine path of each body is constituted by a channel engraved in the outer wall thereof, partially embracing the ball to prevent it from flying out of the labyrinth. These channels make it difficult for the user to correctly see the ball during the game, cause the ball to often get stuck in any section, especially those comprising straight angles, accumulate dirt and complicate the manufacturing of the labyrinth.
The cylindrical labyrinth of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems by providing a transparent cover for each cylindrical body, which allows having wider channels through which the ball is able to pass more smoothly without flying out from the labyrinth. In addition, the labyrinth of the present invention presents an improved structural configuration that facilitates the mounting and usage thereof by the user.